through the years
by fabledfate
Summary: Lincoln loud goes to the park with lily, lana, lynn, and lucy while his other sisters where in the loud house when lisa calls the remaining siblings to the living room to show off her new invention a portal that can show the future but the sisters start to fight about who's future they should see and brake the remote causing the portal to suck them in then close full summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Lincoln loud goes to the park with lily, lana, lynn, and lucy while his other sisters where in the loud house when lisa calls the remaining siblings to the living room to show off her new invention a portal that can show the future but the sisters start to fight about who's future they should see and brake the remote causing the portal to suck them in then close and open back up in the future ten years from now..songfic Disclaimer do not own loud house or it's characters or songs

Prologue

"People talking"

" **Peoples yelling"**

Royal woods

Lincoln loud (a young man at the age of 11 with white hair wearing a orange polo and blue jeans is the middle child of 11 children and the only boy) along with his sisters lynn(a brown haired 13 year old wearing a red and white jersey number 1 on it and red shorts who has a competitive and athletic personality and the 5th oldest loud sister),lucy(a gothic 8 year old black haired girl that got her hair color and pale skin from her grandmother on her dad's side wearing black clothes she has a gloomy and spooky personality and is the 7th oldest loud sister), lana( a blonde haired 6 year old tomboy, animal loving and handy girl and one of the youngest loud sister) and lily( a 1 year old blonde baby girl and the youngest load sister) where heading to royal woods park to have some fun. After they left lisa ( a brown haired 4 year old genius wearing a green sweater and pink baggy pants and the 2nd youngest loud sister) called the remaining loud sisters to the living room lori( a blonde haired 17 year old wearing a blue tank top and khaki shorts a overprotective,loving,caring but bossy oldest of the loud sisters) was the first to get there. Then leni(a blonde 16 year old wearing a green sun dress with a bit of a ditzy personality, as well as being the 2nd oldest loud sister), luna (a dark brown haired 15 year old wearing purple clothes with a skull on her shirt and carrying a guitar and the 3rd oldest loud sister), luan (a light brown haired 14 year old wearing a white button up with a pink flower on it and a yellow and green striped skirt a joke loving personality and the 4th oldest loud sister), and lola( a blonde haired 6 year old pageant queen twin and one of the youngest loud sisters) got there and tried to find out what was going on.

"Siblings I have made a machine that can show a possible future called the oracle " said lisa as she held a device that looked like a remote with a green globe attached to it with a number pad with 0 to 9 on it.

"No way luv"said luna tuning her guitar lisa then activates the oracle by pointing to luna and a hologram of a older luna singing on a stage. The loud sisters were amazed by this and wanted to see their future. They started to fight over the oracle causing it to break into pieces which fall on to the ground with the 1 and 0 buttons green and sparks then lincoln comes back into the house to get something he forgot when a portal opens up and starts to suck the siblings in lincoln grabs the door frame and lori.

" **Lori don't let go** " shouted lincoln as he held on to lori's hand lori the grabs leni's hand,then leni grabs luna and luna grabs luan then grabs lola and lola grabs lisa while lynn and lucy were trying to pull lincoln out of the house while lana held lily.

"Hold on everybody" called lincoln the portal got stronger

"My hand is slipping" cried lola as her hand slipped the grip of luan's and went into the portal lisa screaming.

" **Lola, lisa** " shouted the siblings

" **oh no leni hold on tight my hand is slipping** " shouted lori as leni's hand slipped out her grip and leni,luna, and luan went into the portal the lori looked at lincoln and lynn trying their best hold on but her grip was was slipping.

" take care of them" as her hand slipped and went into the portal then it closed.

" **No** " lincoln screamed

-line break-

Inside the portal the loud sisters that got sucked in were falling

" **what's going on** " screamed lola

" **it seems that when the oracle broke it opened a portal to somewhere** " shouted lisa

" talk about a quickly fallen situation" said luan causing her sisters to groan at her pun

" really you think now is the time for puns" said lori

"Guys look there is another hole" said leni as they fell into it and landed on the ground with a thump and doing a collective groan got up and ha seen that they had landed outside their house.

" looks like the portal only took us outside." said lori as they went in side the house and seen a 10 year old blond haired girl wearing a yellow tank top and shorts with the words striking loud on it watching t.v.

" who are you and what are you doing here" asked lori as the girl turn to them shocking them them and when she looked them she was just as surprised. The girl screamed loudly that the loud sisters had to cover their ears. Then they hear someone yell from up stairs.

"Lily are you alright I am on my way down" a woman yelled from up stairs running down stairs to see what was up. The loud sisters turn their heads to the stairs and seen a woman with brown hair in a ponytail wearing a red tank top and red shorts with the number one on them looking about 23 came down the stairs and when they seen her face they were shocked as she looked like a grown up lynn loud jr

"Lily whats….." the woman started to say but seen the loud sisters and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Lori, leni, luna,luan,lola and lisa is that really you?"asked the woman

"Yeah but who are you?" asked lori

"Lori it's me lynn your sister"said lynn then her sisters fainted

"That could have gone better"said lily

"You think"said lynn as she began to move her sisters to the sofa

"Lily when is lincoln going to perform?" asked lynn as she started to call her sisters to come home.

"In 1 hour lynn."said lily

-time skip 30 mins -

" ah! I had the strangest dream it was about us being seven years in the future and seeing a 23 year old lynn" said lori

This was followed a shout of me toos by the rest of the loud sisters and started a conversation . Then lynn came back in the room

"Girls it was not a dream you all went missing 10 years ago throw that portal I called our other sisters and tried to call lincoln" said the 23 year old lynn

" how is that possible?" asked lola when a 16 year old blonde girl came running in wearing a red cap and had a green shirt with paw print and blue jeans. Lola looked at her feeling a connection to her when the blonde girl turn to her.

" you were right they are back" said the blonde

"Lana of course I was right why would I call y'all if I was wrong" said lynn as the loud sister turn to the blonde in a state of shock but the one most shocked was lola as she stared at her twin.

"Lana is that really you?"asked lola lana turns to her twin and sadly smiles and nods. Just then a black haired with blue highlights girl with a pixie cut hairstyle wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and black jeans looking about 18 came in. the other loud sisters were surprised

" luv is that lucy?"asked luna

"Yes" said lynn

" at least she is not all gloom some" jokes luan getting a groan from her sisters.

" I did not miss the jokes" said lynn

" lynn any word from lincoln?" asked lucy

" nope you now how he is right before he performs" said lynn. Luna caught the part about lincoln performing.

" what do you mean about lincoln performing?" luna just then the t.v. said

" **It time for lincoln loud to perform his new song phantom"** said the announcer when the camera move over to the stage and there was a man that looked 21 with white hair that was spiked up with piercings in his ears and wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans with tattoos that could be seen on his arms and was 6ft tall with a guitar in hand and a mic on his ear.

" that's lincoln" asked lori as lincoln began to sing.

 **I'm just a phantom in your room**

 **With no intent on leaving soon**

 **And you're still not even sure just how I got here**

 **Another ghost that's in your bed**

 **That you wish you could leave for dead**

 **Ain't no magic word can make me disappear**

 **Now that room it starts to dim**

 **Set the mood for onset sin**

 **And now we're passed out on the floor of your apartment**

 **With every single warning sign**

 **It passed you up and slipped you by**

 **But we're all bound to end up back to where we started**

 **Make no mistake**

 **I'll break you down**

 **Shout it around town**

 **I'm not what you want**

 **But I'm exactly what you need**

 **Take a bite and feed**

 **Your satisfaction guaranteed**

 **I'm your sunshine, whoa**

 **I'm gonna burn down your parade**

 **I'm a shooting star**

 **That wish you wished you never made**

 **Don't wanna take a leap of faith**

 **You wanna do this face to face**

 **And like an animal the instincts taken over**

 **There ain't nothing to debate**

 **Blow this purgatory state**

 **The city lights will drown you out in the exposure**

 **Now that room it starts to dim**

 **Set the mood for onset sin**

 **And now we're passed out on the floor of your apartment**

 **With every single warning sign**

 **It passed you up and slipped you by**

 **But we're all bound to end up back to where we started**

 **Make no mistake**

 **I'll break you down**

 **Shout it around town**

 **I'm not what you want**

 **But I'm exactly what you need**

 **Take a bite and feed**

 **Your satisfaction guaranteed**

 **I'm your sunshine, whoa**

 **I'm gonna burn down your parade**

 **I'm a shooting star**

 **That wish you wished you never made**

 **This world is what you need**

 **Where the monsters roam and the demons all feed**

 **Relax, don't you look so wary**

 **It's all only temporary**

 **We roam and sing along**

 **While the choir joins in sing an abhorrent song**

 **We bite it's a little bit scary**

 **The pain's only temporary**

 **(I'm not what you want**

 **But I'm exactly what you need**

 **Take a bite and feed**

 **Your satisfaction guaranteed)**

 **I'm not what you want**

 **But I'm exactly what you need**

 **Take a bite and feed**

 **Your satisfaction guaranteed**

 **I'm your sunshine, whoa**

 **I'm gonna burn down your parade**

 **I'm a shooting star**

 **That wish you wished you never made**

 **Wish you wished you never made**

"That was highly unexpected"stated lisa

" wow That was awesome mate"said luna after she said this the people at the studio screaming for more

" **you hear that want an encore so what do you say"** asked the announcer turns to lincoln

"Why not this is a new song for my new album villain I'm not" said lincoln

 **Go on, take it out, take it out on me**

 **'Cause you know I'm the only one who knows what you need**

 **You want me to be guilty**

 **To be the one who's wrong**

 **So easy to blame me**

 **It's been that way for so long**

 **Go on, go on and hurt the one that you love**

 **Go on and make me the one that you wanna hate**

 **If it makes you feel better**

 **Go on, go on and give me the best that you've got**

 **Go on and make me the villain I'm not**

 **If it makes you feel better**

 **I know no one's ever been there for you**

 **And I know that you think I'm only gonna hurt you too**

 **So you accuse me that I'm guilty**

 **Like you want it all to go wrong**

 **It's so easy to blame me**

 **It's been that way for so long**

 **Go on, go on and hurt the one that you love**

 **Go on and make me the one that you wanna hate**

 **If it makes you feel better**

 **Go on, go on and give me the best that you've got**

 **Go on and make me the villain I'm not**

 **If it makes you feel better**

 **I take the blame for you**

 **Carry the weight for you**

 **Tell me would you do the same for me?**

 **(I don't think so)**

 **Go on, go on and give me the best that you've got**

 **Go on and make me the villain I'm not**

 **If it makes you feel better**

 **Go on, go on and give me the best that you've got**

 **Go on and make me the villain I'm not**

 **If it makes you feel better**

 **I take the blame for you**

 **Carry the weight for you**

 **Tell me would you do the same for me?**

 **(I don't think so)**

 **(I don't think so)**

 **(I don't think so)**

The people in the studio start to cheer and they leave stage and the announcer says

" **That was just amazing their new album will hit the shelves next week thank you and goodnight."** lincoln leaves the stage with his guitar heading in to the back

"Lucy quick give him a call while I fill them in on what happened over the years." said lynn ask she turn turned to her sisters and lucy heads to the kitchen.

" well after you'll disappeared we fell into a depressed state and as time pass lily was the one that that pull all of us out of our depressions and slumps and gave us hope. Lily here loves to draw, lana works at the animal clinic, lucy became a published author and skipped a grade and I finished high school and went into college and got my degree as a physical therapist but the one to change the most was was the most affected but keep a smile for us after the first two years he pick up the hobby of songwriting and playing the guitar but he started to become a workaholic to take his mind off you all. So after he graduated high school and went to college he started getting popular he entered contest and events and got signed at 19 for the last two years he has always been on the move or producing new albums but he stops by for holidays he makes a lot of money so he pays the house bills and paid for a two month cruise for our parents anniversary so they are having me keep and eye on the house and watch our sister but this year lincoln has only been home twice and only for a few hours then he goes back on the road the heck we did not know he had tattoos until when he came home for lily's birthday three months ago at the waterpark evan then he had to perform and run from fangirls so we only been near him for an hour and that was the last time we seen him in person " said lynn sadly as she looked at her sisters that went missing.

" maybe now that you all are back he will take a break and relax instead of working himself until he drops?" said lynn a bit more hopeful

Meanwhile In the dining room lucy was calling lincoln hoping he will pick up she was about to hang up when she heard his voice

"Lucy what's going on?" asked lincoln

"Lincoln you need to get home as fast as you can" said lucy surprised he picked up.

" what happened is are you, lana, lily, and lynn alright?" asked lincoln with concern in his voice

" lincoln we are fine but lori,leni,luna,luan,lola, and lisa are back" said lucy then she heard something fall.

"Lincoln you alright?" asked lucy

" I am fine but how are they back?"asked lincoln

" according to them they fell through the portal and fell on the front yard the same age as they were when they went into the portal about an hour ago." said lucy

" lucy I am in the next state I will be back home in a few hours see you all when I get there" said lincoln as he hanged up. Lucy walks into the living room and see lynn filled them in on what went on while they were gone.

" hey I got a hold of lincoln he said he will be here in a few hours" said lucy surprising lana, lynn and lily

" what I thought he had to take a plane back new york for the release of his next album next week after his performance. How is he coming here?" asked lynn

"Don't know he just said he will be here in a few hours." said lucy

-with lincoln -

" Marty I will be at the release next week I have to go back home it's an emergency" said lincoln into his cell phone

" ok lincoln but how are you going to get there" asked marty his manager

" I am buying a car and driving there" said lincoln this surprised his manager as he know it was serious

" what happen that you need to get back to your home town that badly ?" asked marty.

" my sisters are back" said lincoln

" the ones that went missing 10 years ago?" asked marty

" yep now marty I have to go I am heading into a dealership." said lincoln as he hanged up and walked up to the front desk to ask for some assistances

" hello I am in the need of a truck can you help?"asked lincoln asked the dealer at the desk

" your lincoln loud." said the dealer

" yes but I am in a rush so can you show me the trucks here for sell" said lincoln then the dealer shows him the trucks lincoln choses one and went over the buying process and left the dealership with a gray 2018 Toyota Tacoma and got on the highway.

-time skip-

Lincoln pulled into the driveway at 8:00 pm he stepped out of his truck and walked into the house but he did not find his sisters in the living room but in the dining room in front of lucy's laptop. He was surprised because they were playing one of his songs Good Times if he was right so he just stand by the doorway and listened to the song.

 **On a fault line, late night**

 **Underneath the stars we came alive**

 **And singing to the sky just felt right**

 **I won't forget the good times**

 **While the punks started picking fights**

 **With the skater kids under city lights**

 **Remember how we laughed 'til we cried**

 **I won't forget the good times**

 **I never want to leave this sunset town**

 **But one day the time may come**

 **And I'll take you at your word**

 **And carry on**

 **I'll hate the goodbye**

 **But I won't forget the good times**

 **I won't forget the good times**

 **We were bare-knuckled, tight lip**

 **Middle fingers up, ego trip**

 **Devil may care but we didn't mind**

 **I won't forget the good times**

 **We're the boys in black smoking cigarettes**

 **Chasing girls who didn't know love yet**

 **As the bonfire moon came down**

 **I won't forget the good times**

 **I never want to leave this sunset town**

 **But one day the time may come**

 **And I'll take you at your word**

 **And carry on**

 **I'll hate the goodbye**

 **But I won't forget the good times**

 **I won't forget the good times**

 **When we laughed**

 **When we cried**

 **Those were the days**

 **We owned the nights**

 **Locked away**

 **Lost in time**

 **I found the nerve**

 **To say that**

 **I never want to leave this sunset town**

 **But one day the time may come**

 **And I'll take you at your word**

 **And carry on**

 **I'll hate the goodbye**

 **But I won't forget the good times**

 **I won't forget the good times**

 **I never want to leave this sunset town**

 **But one day the time may come**

 **And I'll take you at your word**

 **And carry on**

 **I'll hate the goodbye**

 **But I won't forget the good times**

 **I won't forget the good times**

The song ended and leni was the first to respond.

"Linky made that it was amazing"said leni

" yeah mate that was awesome" said luna

"That was a good time" said luan causing her sisters to groan

" that was cool" said lola

" I think he made that song about us" said lori surprising her sisters

" we don't know he never told us what it was about" said lana take that as his que he spoke as he moved into the dining room.

" you never asked and lori is not wrong it about them." said lincoln surprising his sisters and putting them in a state of shock only lynn,lucy,lana, and lily got out of their shock and tackled lincoln but the other sister could only stared at him and got a better look at him he was wearing a gray t-shirt dark blue jeans and tattoos of a shield on his right arm and a sword on his left arm with the words never stop trying under it. They were thinking that this man can't be lincoln but that though stopped when they seen his smile. Lincoln, lynn, lucy,lana and lily got off the the floor and lincoln look at his sisters and smiled. The sisters got out of their shock leni was the first to speak.

" linky you got so big" said leni as she went to hug him

"Leni of course I got big you thought I would be that small forever I missed you" said lincoln as he returned the hug then he turn to lola

"Little princess I miss you too" said lincoln as lola ran and joined in the hug

"What about us shrimp" said lori lincoln turn to her

" I miss all of you and who you calling shrimp short stack" said lincoln with a grin as lori join the hug

"Bro your music is amazing" said luna

" I was inspired by the best rocker I know" said lincoln

" who smooch or mick swagger?" ask luna

"Neither the best rocker I know is you luna" said lincoln as luna joined in the hug lisa did not say anything just joined the hug.

" my little brother is all grown up I need a handkerchief." said luan as she pulled a handkerchief out her pocket that was tied to more of them. Lincoln grabbed the handkerchief and pulled luan in to the hug then lynn, lucy, lana, and lily joined in on the hug. It was a warm family moment then lincoln broke up the hug and asked his sisters something

" did you all call mom and dad and tell them our sisters were back?" asked lincoln

Disclaimer

Do not own loud house or the songs

Song list in order

NateWantsToBattle: phantom

Three Days Grace: Villain I'm Not

All Time Low: Good Times 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer do not own loud house or the songs

"People talking"

" **Peoples yelling"**

-Last time-

" linky you got so big" said leni as she went to hug him

"Leni of course I got big you thought I would be that small forever I missed you" said lincoln as he returned the hug then he turn to lola

"Little princess I miss you too" said lincoln as lola ran and joined in the hug

"What about us shrimp" said lori lincoln turn to her

" I miss all of you and who you calling shrimp short stack" said lincoln with a grin as lori join the hug

"Bro your music is amazing" said luna

" I was inspired by the best rocker I know" said lincoln

" who smooch or mick swagger?" ask luna

"Neither the best rocker I know is you luna" said lincoln as luna joined in the hug lisa did not say anything just joined the hug.

" my little brother is all grown up I need a handkerchief." said luan as she pulled a handkerchief out her pocket that was tied to more of them. Lincoln grabbed the handkerchief and pulled luan in to the hug then lynn, lucy, lana, and lily joined in on the hug. It was a warm family moment then lincoln broke up the hug and asked his sisters something

" did you all call mom and dad and tell them our sisters were back?" asked lincoln

When lincoln said that his sisters just realised that they forgot to call their parents who were on a cruise for another 2 weeks

" **oh no we forgot to call mom and dad**." shouted lynn as she and her other sisters looked worried. Then lincoln step forward

" guy's do not worry I will call them in the morning as it is late and you all need some sleep and I need to work on a few things" said lincoln

"Thanks lincoln but you need to rest" said lynn lincoln turned to lynn and smiled

" lynn you know I will be fine" said lincoln just then lisa,lola, and lily yawned starting to get sleepy.

" he's right it's time for bed" said lynn then they went up stairs then leni asked about their rooms

" well you all are lucky mom and dad left you,lori, luna, and luan's rooms alone and have not changed them and clean them regularly so you don't have to worry about dust." said lucy

" but we need to figure out where to put lisa and lola"said lynn

" well lily's room only has one bed and lana's room is the same"said lucy

" lola and lisa can stay with me in my room" said lana

" what but you only have one bed in your room you can't fit them on your bed with you together" said lynn

"I'll just sleep on the floor" said lana but lincoln then heads down to the basement and grabs an air matrices and comes back up stair.

" guy I went down stairs and grabbed the air matrices for the basement for them to use for tonight and tomorrow I will buy them some beds so no need to fight"said lincoln. Lynn,lucy, and lana just looked at him

" lincoln you don't have to" said lynn

" it's fine I am just doing what needs to be done" said lincoln then pumps up the air matrices and puts it in lana's room and tucked lisa, lola and lily in.

" good night girls" said lincoln as he heads down stairs to work on what he needs to.

" lynn what happened to lincoln?" asked lori as the older loud sister were up talking about what's up with lincoln.

" look lori lincoln took what you said before you when in to the portal to heart" said lynn a bit angry at lori.

" what?"asked lori

" After you all disappeared he was the one that held everything together he worked and worked to make sure we had what we need even if we only need him he still works nonstop to help us." said lana

"Yeah whenever one of us need help he helps us even if he is dead tired he will help up he puts our needs before his own" said lucy

" look its 11 pm and we need to get some sleep" said lynn as they all went to their room all but lori and luna as they went downstairs to find lincoln but did not find him in the kitchen but she seen a light in the shed outside they went out the door and went to the shed and opened it and was hearing music they see lincoln with headphones speaking into a microphone

" this is best I can for my new album return" said lincoln as he started to sing

 **Tonight I feel like the world won't miss me**

 **So much to say but there's no one listening**

 **If we're alone are we all together in that**

 **I threw a penny in a well for wishing**

 **Prayed for all the things I think I'm missing**

 **A little time is all I really need**

 **I am doing the best I can with everything I am**

 **Don't you know nobody's perfect**

 **Do you understand how hard I'm trying to do**

 **The best I can**

 **The best I can**

 **A second chance to give you something**

 **It takes a lifetime to come from nothing**

 **I refuse to believe in running away, no**

 **I am doing the best I can with everything I am**

 **Don't you know nobody's perfect**

 **Do you understand how hard I'm trying for you**

 **I am doing the best I can with everything I am**

 **Don't you know I think you're worth it**

 **Do you understand how hard I'm trying to do the best I can**

 **The best I can**

 **I got a picture of what matters and I keep it close to my heart**

 **It's a little faded but so am I**

 **Cause I am doing the best I can with everything I am**

 **Don't you know nobody's perfect**

 **Do you understand how hard I'm trying for you**

 **I am doing the best I can with everything I am**

 **Don't you know I think you're worth it**

 **Do you understand how hard I'm trying to do the best I can**

 **The best I can**

 **The best I can**

 **The best I can**

 **And I'm doing, oh I'm doing the best I can**

 **I am, I'm doing the best, oh the best I can**

 **The best I can, oh the best I can**

 **Oh I keep doing, keep trying**

Luna and lori were shocked they then look around the shed and see pictures of the lincoln with friends and family. They locked around and seen a bed in the conner covered in sheet music and there was music equipment all over then lincoln turn an looked at them the jump and try to hide

" you two can come out now"said lincoln then lori and luna come out and stepped in front of lincoln.

"Lincoln we need to talk"said lori lincoln pull two chairs out for them.

" alright" said lincoln

" lincoln you need to stop overworking yourself and relax and spend time with the family they need you" said lori

" yeah bro they miss you and we need to be together to figure what are we going to do"said luna

"Lori, luna I know that you think I don't know that I am doing what is best" said lincoln

" what is best is you actual stop and take a break" said lori

"Lori trust me" said lincoln

"Lincoln I trusted you to take care of them not to hurt them by not being there for them" said lori getting a bit mad lincoln looks at her

" what do you know you have not been here for 10 years after you disappeared our whole family was broken but I kept a smile and helped them with their griff putting my needs aside I worked and worked to help this family so they can be happy even if I am not here and on the road. Do you think everything was peaches and cream while you were gone mom and dad almost lost went in debt looking for you all so I got a job to help them pay the bills. Lynn almost stopped playing sports because she was depressed I helped her get back to herself. Lucy was worst she did not leave her room and would not eat at all I was there for her and helped her get better. The worst was lana because lola was gone she felt she lost a part of herself she would have nightmares of lola dying they got so bad that she could not sleep so I stayed with her so she could get a sleep without nightmares until she stop having them. I took care of them the best I can because I love them like I love you guys. I was the one to hold them together but I was falling apart myself so I started to write music to work out my feelings when I had free time." said lincoln lori and luna had tears in their eyes and got up and hugged him.

"Lincoln I am sorry" said lori

" yeah bro we should have been their" said luna

" look you two have nothing to be sorry for and it was not your fault that you were not there"said lincoln with a smile

" lori, luna I will like to play a song I been working on for you" said lincoln

" sure lincoln" said lori

" yeah mate" said luna then lincoln pulls out an acoustic guitar ges in front of the microphone

" this song is called I believe in you in honor of my sisters" said lincoln then he started to play

 **Time goes by**

 **And I've been holding everything inside**

 **But now I've got nothing left to hide**

 **When I'm with you, oh, you**

 **But I can see**

 **How strong a man I'm gonna have to be**

 **To do for you what comes so naturally**

 **It's in the way you move**

 **And all I want**

 **Is a chance to prove**

 **Show all I can do**

 **I believe in starting over**

 **I can see that your heart is true**

 **I believe in good things coming back to you**

 **You're the light that lifts me higher**

 **So bright, you guide me through**

 **I believe in you**

 **And I don't mind**

 **If you want to hold onto me tight**

 **You don't have to sleep alone tonight**

 **If you don't want to**

 **And all I want**

 **Is to know you're near**

 **You're all I need here**

 **I believe in starting over**

 **I can see that your heart is true**

 **I believe in good things coming back to you**

 **You're the light that lifts me higher**

 **So bright, you guide me through**

 **I believe in you**

 **I know that there are times**

 **When you feel worthless**

 **Like all the love you get**

 **You don't deserve it**

 **Sometimes I feel my faith is just a burden**

 **On you, you, you**

 **I believe in starting over**

 **I can see your heart is true**

 **I believe in love**

 **You give me reason to**

 **You're the light that lifts me higher**

 **So high up in the sky**

 **I, I think we're gonna fly**

 **I believe in starting over**

 **I can see that your heart is true**

 **I believe in love**

 **You give me reason to**

 **You're the light that lifts me higher**

 **So bright, you guide me through**

 **I believe in you**

 **I believe in you**

 **I believe in you**

 **You guide me through**

 **I believe in you**

" lincoln that was beautiful" said lori

"Bro that was amazing" said luna

" thanks but look a lot has changed since you all have been gone we have all changed " said lincoln looking

" lincoln we notice so we are trying to adjust to this" said lori

"Lori I know that but it is my job as the big brother to help you all" said lincoln with a smirk

" what?" shouted lori and luna

" you do realizes that me, lynn, and lucy are now physically older then all you both right" said lincoln looking at them

" lincoln's right everything has aged ten years while it was only seconds for us" said luna as realization kicked in for lori.

" oh no bobby" said lori with tears lincoln then hugs her

" lori bobby was heartbroken when you disappeared but he moved on with his life after he started to heal he move away from royal wood and working as a police officer but he still misses you"said lincoln

"Bro what about ronnie ann and clyde?" asked luna looking at a photo of him with them

" clyde is going to medical school but we have not talked much since graduation and ronnie ann is back at our apartment in new york working as a lawyer." said lincoln

" lincoln what do you mean by our apartment?" asked lori then lincoln smacks his head with his hand

" dang it I guess you want an explanation" said lincoln

"Yeah bro" said luna

"Do not tell are sisters and parents well to begin I said our apartment because we live together

And the rest of our family does not know I have and an apartment and live with ronnie ann."said lincoln

" why do they not know and why does ronnie ann live with you?" asked lori

" well because I have not told them have not had the time and well ….ronnieandmeareendgaed" said lincoln but spoke the last few word really fast.

" what was that last part lincoln a little slower?" asked lori

" me and ronnie ann are engaged." said lincoln

" **what!** " shouted lori and luna

" how long have you been engaged lincoln?" asked lori

" about a year."said lincoln

"What and why have you not told them about you and ronnie ann?"asked luna

" well you know how were are family reacts" said lincoln lori was about to argue but stopped

" you got a point but when were you planning in telling them?"asked lori

" after mom and dad got back from their cruise but I will tell our sisters tomorrow." said lincoln

" you better" said lori

" lincoln do you have any songs that could be for two or more people?" asked luna

" yeah luna why?" asked lincoln

" I want to do a song with you and lori" said luna

" alright luna and lori here are the lyrics the song is called breaking free" said lincoln then took out two headsets and began to sing

Lincoln takes the lead and starts to sing

 **This night, nothing like any other night, can't take anymore**

 **You say I'll never be nothing, cause us suffering, something to ignore**

 **These things you say**

 **You make me weak but I have changed**

 **No way, I am stronger than before**

Luna joins lincoln and start to harmonize together

 **I will break, breaking free, coming alive**

 **I broke these chains, never be afraid to live my life (never be afraid to live my life)**

 **Break, breaking free, one last time**

 **No matter what they say, I will never change**

 **And I know I can break (break) break (break)**

 **Look out, I'm breaking fre** e

Lori starts singing with luna and lincoln stop to take a break

 **This is who I am**

 **You don't understand, you never even try just when**

 **I think you're listening**

 **Drop defence, you stab and twist the knife**

Then lincoln, lori, and luna sing together

 **These things (these things) you say (you say)**

 **They don't hold me, I'm not your slave**

 **No way, I'm stronger than before**

" lincoln that was awesome" said luna

" yeah that was fun" said lori but then looked at the clock and seen it was 6 am

" it's morning already" said lori

" that was fun and all but you two should go get some sleep" said lincoln

" what about you?" asked lori

" I need to do some stuff then I will get some rest"said lincoln

" alright bro" said luna as she and lori went back inside to get some sleep. Lincoln then pulls out his phone and calls his parents it rings about three time so lincoln was about to hang up when he heard a males voice.

" hello lincoln" said lynn loud sr

Authors note

Hello fanfiction community thanks for the favs and follows

Comment Tell me what you think and if you have any song recommendations let me know

songs

art of dying: best i can

Michael Bublé: I Believe in You

Skillet:Breaking Free( Sturm)


End file.
